Detrás del Telón
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: El arte de un padre es enseñar a sus hijos el camino de la verdad. El arte de un Ninja es mantener su mentira en todo momento. El arte de Neji es dominar las dos sin quebrarse en el acto. NejixTenten
1. Se abre el Telón

Disclaimer: Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Detrás del Telón**

El arte de un padre es enseñar a sus hijos el camino de la verdad.

El arte de un Ninja es mantener su mentira en todo momento.

El arte de Neji es dominar las dos sin quebrarse en el acto.

* * *

Advertencias:

_AU, al menos una variable en la línea de hechos, pues sigue siendo el mundo ninja._

Notas introductorias:

_Aunque no lo crean hay una pareja: Neji y Tenten, pondré todo mi empeño para hacerlo digno de leer, y sobre todo que guste a la persona que va dedicado: Vistoria, con quien he emprendido la tarea de hacer más NejiTen's en la página._

* * *

**Se Abre el Telón**

El salón estaba decorado de acuerdo a la ocasión, blasones del clan Hyūga lucían prendados a los muros y techos para marcar la solemnidad del momento. Al frente, en los asientos principales se encontraban el ya anciano líder del Sōke flanqueado por sus dos hijas, los miembros de la rama principal ocupaban toda esa parte frontal, de cara a la rama secundaria cuyo líder estaba al frente de ellos, su esposa ligeramente detrás suyo. El silencio abrumador era tan imponente que nadie se atrevería a romperlo, pese a que el joven líder Bunke tenía un par de cosas que vociferar, pero aún debía callar, ya tendría su oportunidad a su debido momento.

Para no hacer notar su frustración desvió la mirada a uno de los muchos jardines privados del barrio del clan, la brisa fresca de la mañana incitaba a todo ser sobreviviente de la cruel batalla que hacía apenas unas horas había pausado su silencioso cultivo de terror en el bosque, a salir y disfrutar del nuevo día que brillaba queriendo infundir los ánimos en los corazones de quienes vieron perderse casi todo en una nueva ola de fuego, de odio… de venganza.

El señor de la casa habló:

—Hace ya diez años que la situación no cambia, que nos hemos quedado atrapados tras los muros de nuestra propia aldea y únicamente servimos de blancos de caza a un puñado de criminales, quedamos pocos, pero el honor de nuestro clan nos precisa fuertes, las técnicas del Sōke deben ser perfeccionadas, multiplicar su poder, no es comprensible que un clan surgido impuramente, un clan que debería estar extinto desde hace años, se levante en nuestra contra, y se muestre más poderoso… hoy los he reunido a todos para hacerles saber mi decisión: el Sōke se retirará del campo de batalla y se someterá a un entrenamiento forzado, debemos ser los mejores, pero de ninguna manera el clan traicionará la aldea que ahora más que nunca nos necesita, por lo que el Bunke permanecerá firme en las filas de defensa de la aldea.

La siguiente parte quedó totalmente desapercibida por todos los miembros secundarios, especialmente por el líder de estos, por un momento habían creído que lograban algo de igualdad, tras diez años de luchar hombro a hombro, de sacrificarse, de ir todos a la batalla y regresar cada vez menos… seguían siendo los chivos expiatorios, ni siquiera fue capaz de enfurecerse, giró sutilmente la mirada, sus compañeros estaban en la misma situación de incredulidad; todo el espíritu de lucha se había desvanecido, como a cualquiera que se le informa se convertirá en carnada viva en nombre del honor.

Recorrió una a una las miradas blancas, inexpresivas a primera vista, pero él las conocía muy bien, habían crecido juntos, habían sido marcados, señalados y puestos por debajo en las misma condiciones, sabía que había más que eso. Sintió como algo en su pecho se oprimía, les había prometido un futuro mejor para sus hijos, y había fallado…

Sus hijos…

Buscó el par de ojos castaños que desde hacía tiempo eran lo único que despejaba la nube de dolor que cernía sobre lo que una vez fue su tranquilo hogar. Ahí estaba, incapaz de esconder sus emociones, esos orbes cafés que delataban cualquier pensamiento que le cruzara, y sin necesidad de activar su Byakugan podía leer cada uno de ellos: angustia, dolor, tristeza, decepción, eran demasiadas cosas las que se arremolinaron formando un par de lágrimas que a fuerza de orgullo no salieron de su lugar.

Contra el protocolo y la noción de lo considerado "apropiado", fugó su mano hasta la suya y la aprisionó. Las manos de la maestra de armas siempre estaban frías como el metal que esgrimían, pero ese frío siempre le pareció reconfortante, quizás ella tenía esa misma percepción de las miradas de él, complementándose de alguna extraña manera, lejos de las cursilerías de cualquier otra pareja, porque ni las circunstancias ni las reglas les permitían eso.

Solo ese gesto, solo ese breve momento que no pasó desapercibido por sus compañeros que se encontraban a sus espaldas, esa seña de afecto fue como una pequeña luz, un desahogo para la tensión y el miedo que comenzaba a crecer, perfectamente escondido detrás de la banda de la hoja que cubría su sello de pájaros enjaulados.

La atención volvió al anciano, solo para terminar de escuchar un bien elaborado discurso que pretendía alentarlos a seguir dando la cara por la rama principal, un discurso que por muy elocuente que fuera, por mucho énfasis que quisiera ponér en el honor y el deber, nunca tendría el mismo efecto que una mano en un suave toque.

¿Por qué? Solo fue un movimiento, solo un gesto que no iba dirigido a ninguno de ellos.

La razón era demasiado simple; el líder Bunke inspiraba a los que quedaban de su rama, si él podía ver una luz en ese gesto, un amago de tranquilidad, era porque así debía ser.

Desde que esa mujer había entrado a la casa Hyūga todo mundo supo que sería ella la compañera de batalla perfecta, la amiga constante; la mujer siempre inquebrantable que no permitiría que los consternaciones de la guerra derribaran el temple de el shinobi que había decidido tomar por esposo. Ellos lo sabían, y mientras el líder pudiera sostenerse, ellos seguirían adelante.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Espero que les guste, me esforcé demasiado, y es que el romance no es mío u.u _

_Y recuerden; un fic con reviews hace a un autor feliz, un autor feliz trabaja con más empeño, y cuando un autor trabaja con más empeño, los lectores son felices. Por lo tanto si un lector deja un review será feliz._

_Lógico no? XD_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Primer Acto

_Hay que elegir como esposa a la mujer que se escogería como amigo si esta fuera un hombre_

_Joseph Joubert_

**Primer Acto**

Las gotas de lluvia caían lentamente hasta impactarse en la tierra, en los tejados rojos, en la superficie de los estanques causando ondas de todos tamaños. No era una tormenta, solo una llovizna. El suave goteo hacía eco en la silenciosa casa, silencio a momentos interrumpido por el chocar metálico de algunas armas, por algún golpe seco hacia el tronco de prácticas, o alguien cayendo de espaldas al lodo.

Quizás en otras circunstancias, salir a entrenar en semejantes condiciones habría sido innecesario e imprudente, sin embargo, justo ahora había un espacio libre entre las horas de ronda, ya que ellos como ninjas de la hoja debían de dar cada segundo de su vida para mantener la aldea a salvo, especialmente los portadores del Byakugan, que tenían el deber de vigías como la más sagrada de sus misiones apenas se les entregara la banda de la aldea.

Bajo esta cortina de agua se encontraban instruyendo al más joven miembro del Bunke, un pequeño que alcanzaba apenas los seis años. Su instructor, o mejor dicho, instructora, era una mujer de cabello castaño que se notaba a distancia, era experta en armas. Una oleada de kunais salió disparada hacia el chiquillo, que con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos, en parte por el agua y en parte porque ya estaba cayéndose de cansancio, logró esquivarlos todos. Dos miembros más del clan, en reserva temporal por lesiones graves, y que cumplían su tiempo de rehabilitación haciendo algo productivo como ayudar en el entrenamiento del hijo de su líder, de momento solo observaban cuidadosamente el encuentro, dando consejos de tanto en tanto, animándolo a no dejarse vencer.

La lluvia de agua pronto terminó, pero la de armas siguió más estrepitosa que antes y ligeramente entumido como estaba, los temblores del pequeño cuerpo no cesaban, pero aún con todo eso no tenía ni la más mínima intención de dar por terminada la sesión del día. Casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de estar con ella a razón de la guerra y el innegable hecho de que su madre era uno de los puntos fuertes de defensa de la aldea, no le ayudaban mucho a ganarse algo de tiempo, pero ahora estaba ahí, justo como le gustaba verla; fuerte, invencible, con la sincronía de sus perfectos ataques enseñándole mejor que cualquier instructor de élite.

Le gustaban esos entrenamientos, en los que podía ver parte de la gloria de sus progenitores y anhelar el día en que podría acompañarles, en que les demostrara que era la combinación perfecta y equilibrada de las habilidades de ambos… de momento, de la nada salió una _Kusari Gama*_, le pareció ver cómo le cortaba limpiamente el rostro en dos, ni siquiera tenía ya la fuerza para moverse, o tan siquiera gritar, prefirió cerrar los ojos y esperar que pasara lo que se suponía debiera pasar. Esperó el dolor que vendría con semejante herida pero no sintió nada… quizás lo había matado y por eso no sentía nada… abrió los ojos con algo de miedo.

Sus irises blancos se encontraron con los únicos de color en toda la casa Hyūga. Los abrió bien, él estaba quieto, con los puños apretados y la postura firme, aunque en realidad estaba temblando. Ella lo miraba con una mezcla de ternura y burla, se había agachado a su altura, tenía en sus manos el arma que casi no lo deja ver un nuevo día, le sonrió de esa peculiar forma que tanto le causaba intriga, quizás por el simple hecho de era la única que lo hacía en toda la mansión, salvo por algunas excepciones de su tía Hinata, pero ambos gestos eran diferentes… le gustaba más el de su mamá, era contagioso.

Unos brazos rodeando su cuerpo interrumpieron su análisis y pese a que ambos estaban empapados pudo sentir perfectamente cómo el calor que le proporcionaba ese abrazo desentorpecía sus extremidades, y así como bebé acurrucado junto al pecho de su señora madre, entraba a la casa tras una jornada de duro entrenamiento, quedando dormido casi al momento, teniendo el grato recuerdo de una sonrisa, eso lo hacía feliz, había perdido y estaba feliz… si el tío abuelo Hiashi lo viera, de seguro se avergonzaría de esa actitud derrotista, pero él no estaba ¿Cierto? Podía sentirse como quisiera sin tener que fingirle que era el perfecto señorcito de rancia aristocracia que se supone debía ser, por el simple hecho de apellidarse Hyūga.

.

El sol caía pesadamente quitando todo rastro de la lluvia matutina, cuestiones del clima raro que había en la aldea a últimas fechas. Era hora del almuerzo y el joven heredero del Bunke seguía sometido por Morfeo. La kunoichi que era su madre permanecía en el jardín principal, con un traje de batalla limpio y seco, sosteniendo el pergamino que guardaba su arsenal frente al llamado genio Hyūga, que cruzado de brazos esperaba que su compañera hiciera el primer movimiento.

Con la poca paciencia que caracterizaba a la maestra de armas, la chica abrió el rollo, invocó una espada y se lanzó en contra de aquél, que como siempre, con la frialdad de su temple repelió magníficamente el primer intento. Por un momento pareció que ocurrió un retroceso en el tiempo, un vistazo rápido a lo que fuera años atrás, cuando la relación de ambos esa meramente shinobi-poste de entrenamiento, Neji-Tenten, para aclarar los roles.

Sin embargo esta sombra del pasado se hizo a un lado para mostrar un duelo más equitativo, ella aún era impulsiva, ese rasgo suyo seguramente estaría ahí hasta que muriera, pero sus técnicas superaban por mucho el "lanzar armas a diestra y siniestra con la esperanza de que alguna le dé". Ahora era más hábil también en lo que a cuerpo a cuerpo se refería, dominaba el arte del sable, de las sai, las gamas… era perfectamente capaz de llevar el combate a corta distancia, aunque siempre con las debidas precauciones, ya había sentido el efecto del puño suave durante toda su juventud, y repetir la experiencia no estaba incluida en su lista de objetivos en la vida.

— ¿Cómo va Kazuki?

Ella se distrajo, y como premio recibió un conecte bastante incómodo que le cerró al momento un par de líneas de flujo de chakra, tomó distancia, él había iniciado la conversación, eso significaba que en serio quería una respuesta.

—Bueno, aún no administra bien su chakra, lo usa casi todo en los primeros ataques, su Byakugan se está perfeccionado, pero aún así le cuesta trabajo.

Un nuevo intercambio de técnicas, ella tratando de mantener una distancia prudente, el golpe le seguía molestando y mientras se movían de un lado a otro en el jardín dejando un camino de kunais y shurikens, la conversación siguió:

—Tenten, mi tío quiere ponerle el sello durante la ceremonia de aniversario de fundación del clan.

— ¿Uh? ¡Pero solo tiene seis años!

—A mi me lo pusieron a los cuatro, después de todo, es normal que lo vean como una amenaza para la sumisión del Bunke.

— ¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos esto Neji?

—Son tiempos difíciles, no podemos dividir el clan ahora.

— ¡¿Entonces cuando? ¡¿Cuándo lo tengan marcado y lo envíen como cordero al matadero?

—Cálmate, se me ocurre algo, pero quiero saber si estás conmigo.

Tenten se detuvo por un momento, agachó el rostro ocultando sus ojos bajo el flequillo y pocos segundos después reanudó su ataque, pero esta vez con más fuerza, con más ímpetu, él se había quedado extrañado por el cambió de actitud y aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, le estaba costando trabajo esquivar todo lo que le mandaba, después de un largo silencio ella hablo, seria, con un dejo de decepción en su tono voz:

—Neji, siempre he estado contigo, si lo que quieres es hablar con ellos; mi voz es tuya, si prefieres pelear; mis armas son para ti. ¿Realmente esperabas que me quedara fuera?, juntos decidimos cambiar el destino del clan, y aunque la guerra con Akatsuki no pone las cosas a favor, así pasen mil años no voy a descansar hasta cumplir con mi promesa.

La mujer había acorralado al joven contra un muro, sus palabras sonaban firmes, y el kunai en el cuello de su esposo les daba cierto énfasis de decisión guerrera. Así la conoció, con arma en mano y los ojos afilados. Menuda suerte la suya, cuando era más chico siempre pensó que el destino lo odiaba solo por un par de confusiones y trivialidades, demasiado estúpido era entonces como para darse cuenta del regalo que la vida le había puesto en el camino.

Punto a favor de Naruto, si no le hubiera abierto los ojos como lo hizo, jamás habría visto el par de amigos que tenía; Lee que daba ánimos hasta en la más cruel de las batallas, Tenten inspiraba valor solo de verla sin rendirse jamás, solo de verla levantarse aún después de recibir golpe tras golpe.

Se sintió mal por haber dudado de ella, definitivamente tenía mejores amigos de los que merecía, no pudo evitarlo, no podía disculparse, nunca había sabido cómo, las palabras no eran lo suyo, solo mantuvo la mirada fija, como tratando de conectar sus pensamientos con los de ella. Finalmente en un impulso atinó a acercarse bajo riesgo terminar con el kunai clavado en la garganta y la besó, un solo roce de labios que ella comprendió, bajó su arma y recargó la cabeza en el pecho de su compañero, escuchando lo que su corazón decía con cada latido, aceptando sus disculpas. Esa era Tenten, la única mujer que no era Hyūga de sangre, que podía comprender el sublime lenguaje de silencios que manejaban ellos.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_* El Kusari Gama es un arma hecha por una cadena de metal y una pelota de hierro la cual posee en un extremo un afilado gancho llamado gama. Es una herramienta de campo que se transformó en un arma, dominada por algunas artes marciales._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Segundo Acto

_Amor no es mirarse el uno al otro, sino mirar los dos en la misma dirección._

_Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_

**Segundo Acto**

…_La noche estaba más oscura de lo normal, las nubes ocultaban a la luna, la única fuente de luz en aquél denso bosque. Hacía frío y la neblina escalofriante que envolvía todo lo obligó a bajar a velocidad, presentía que alguien lo seguía, pero por más que aguzaba sus sentidos, era incapaz de percibir cualquier presencia ajena a la suya. Siguió andando por sobre el pasto, teniendo sumo cuidado en cada uno de sus pasos tal y como había sido entrenado. Tras un rato de caminar llegó hasta una vereda, tomó la ruta marcada para evitar extravíos con la neblina que se volvía cada vez más densa, esa sensación de ser observado no disminuía, al contrario, ahora estaba más seguro. De repente…_

—…Ya sabemos que sigue, ¿Cuántas veces te lo voy a leer?

— ¡Papá! Va lo más emocionante, sigue leyendo.

—Pero no tiene caso, te lo he leído tantas veces que no sé qué le sigues encontrando de interesante.

— ¡Por favor! Esta es la última vez.

— Eso dijiste anoche.

— Pero hoy te vas a ir y no sé cuando te voy a ver otra vez.

Kazuki, bien entrenado por su madre en el arte de doblegar a un Hyūga apeló al lado paternal del usualmente frío hombre, quien resignado a que había perdido la batalla suspiró, tomó aire y prosiguió con la lectura, sentado como estaba en la silla del escritorio al lado de la cama del pequeño impaciente metido en las sabanas apenas sacando la carita con una total atención en cada casi invisible gesto que su padre realizaba en un muy exitoso intento de enfatizar el carácter de suspenso y terror, sin romper claro, su semblante serio. Su voz profunda pero clara articulaba perfectamente y de manera fluida muchas palabras que el niño, aún no podía ni leer.

Todo eso era lo que encontraba interesante, la historia apenas y la escuchaba porque ciertamente, ya conocía bien la historia, pero como sucedía con los entrenamientos; cada minuto que pasaran juntos debía atesorarlo, era un niño, pero de tonto no tenía ni un pelo. Comprendía que estaban en tiempos difíciles, que si sus padres estaban fuera por días, semanas, o meses como la última vez, era a causa de la guerra que los shinobi trataban de disimular a los civiles. Y casi lo lograban, en cerca de tres años no había habido enfrentamientos dentro de la aldea, así que para muchos el tema podría darse por terminado, él sabía que no era así en realidad y que en cualquier momento simplemente no volverían, por eso se había auto impuesto el firme propósito de analizar cada gesto, memorizarlo y retenerlo en su mente, al menos eso, nadie se lo quitaría.

Neji seguía con la lectura, aunque en realidad no estaba leyendo propiamente dicho, efectivamente lo había hecho tantas veces que ya se lo sabía de memoria, la historia no era mala, el libro se lo había regalado él mismo en su cumpleaños número cuatro.

"La Aldea de las Sombras", uno de los últimos libros escritos por Jiraiya antes de quedar vencido en la aldea de la lluvia. De momento recordó aquél día; su pequeño saltando de un lado a otro, feliz de la vida por el regalo "para niño grande", con esas palabras textuales había enseñado el ejemplar a su madre quien apenas divisó el nombre del autor y lo relacionó las palabras que su hijo pronunció, salió hecha una furia en contra del pervertido mal padre irresponsable, insensato, degenerado sin moral… si la aldea hubiera estado bajo ataque en ese momento, Tenten sola habría logrado lo que toda la fuerza Jōnin no había podido en años; vencer a todos los de la lluvia, a Akatsuki y de paso a Taka.

Afortunadamente para él, y para el libro, después de vaciar el pergamino, su mujer al fin se enteró que Jiraiya escribía algo más que "Icha Icha Paradise", totalmente de otra categoría, completamente apta para un aspirante a ninja de cuatro años y futuro líder del Bunke Hyūga.

—…_Se quedó estático, con la brújula fuertemente entre las manos, eso era todo, al fin en paz, ya no volverían a aparecer nunca más. Había demostrado el verdadero valor de un ninja. Ahora la aldea volvería la normalidad, y él, podía dormir tranquilo, como no lo había hecho en tanto tiempo. Esta fue la historia de la aldea de las sombras_… Listo, leída una vez más.

— ¿Ya te vas?

— Descuida, solo es una ronda de vigilancia, estaremos aquí para cuando despiertes.

— ¿Estaremos? ¡¿Mamá también va?

— Si, estamos en el mismo equipo desde que teníamos doce años.

— Pero… es que…

— Arata y Daichi se quedan contigo, todo está bien.

— Sí, papá.

Kazuki, agachó la mirada. Su madre había estado entrenando demasiado, la había visto practicar hasta caer desmayada, no estaba bien que saliera, se lo diría, su padre entendería. Levantó la cara para hablar, pero se encontraba ya solo una nubecilla y un "buenas noches" fue lo que alcanzó antes de pronunciar palabra. Suspiró, al menos estaba seguro de que su papá no permitiría que le pasase algo malo a ella. Apago la luz de la mesita de noche, se envolvió en las sábanas nuevamente y trato de conciliar el sueño.

Hacía un aire freso, la noche estaba tranquila. Tres ninjas saltaban de rama en rama a lo largo de la periferia de la aldea, dos preparados para recibir cualquier ataque, o hacerlo de ser necesario, el que iba al medio tenía marcado en las sienes el modo activo de su Dōjutsu.

—Nada, todo limpio. — indicó, se detuvieron un rato a descansar, la chica del equipo se apartó un poco, ella mantendría la guardia, sabía que los otros dos debían hablar. Al principio nadie decía nada, pero el silencio duró poco.

— ¿Y bien Lee? ¿Ya decidiste?

—Lo estuve pensando.

— ¿Y?

—Gai-kun es lo único que me queda… Neji, es mi hijo y lo que me pides no es fácil.

—Lo sé, pero tienes que decidir rápido, Tenten y yo lo haremos, Kiba aceptó, Igual Naruto y Shikamaru, y mira que él encuentra todo problemático.

— ¿Cómo… cómo pudieron decidirlo? Kazuki es lo que más quieren… ¿Cómo pueden hacerlo? ¿De verdad Tenten está de acuerdo?

—No quería, pero si por algo lo nuestro ha funcionado es porque podemos ver en la misma dirección. No creas que no me importa, pero escucha: sé lo que sientes, Gai es tu felicidad tanto Kazuki lo es para nosotros, no podríamos estar sin él… pero no se trata de lo que sea mejor para nosotros.

—…Hoy estás hablando mucho ¿Eh?

—Piénsalo Lee, aún tenemos una semana.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Tercer Acto

"_No te dejes engañar por mí. No permitas que te engañen mis apariencias._

_Porque no son más que una máscara, quizás mil máscaras que temo quitarme, aunque ninguna me representa._

_Doy la impresión de estar seguro, de que todo va viento en popa, tanto dentro como fuera, de que soy la confianza personificada, de que la calma es mi segunda naturaleza, de que controlo la situación y de que no tengo necesidad de nadie._

_Pero no me creas, te lo ruego…"_

_Pablo Neruda_

**Tercer Acto**

El cielo estaba nublado, seguramente para tener un agobiante calor al medio día. Una silueta ataviada con el uniforme Jōnin se vislumbraba en el páramo donde residía el monumento a los caídos; los pantalones amplios, el chaleco verde, la banda de la hoja sosteniendo unos mechones rebeldes de cabello. Permanecía de pie, como una fotografía vieja, una imagen de años atrás; las manos en los bolsillos, la cabeza gacha, el aura triste, un suspiro perdido.

El ninja permanecía quieto y apacible frente a una roca tallada, detrás de ella se encontraba una ligeramente mayor de tamaño, de igual manera con los grabados de los caídos en batalla. Esta segunda había sido dispuesta hacía ya un par de años, con el objetivo de poder seguir rindiendo tributo a los ninjas que defendían la aldea en tiempos difíciles, que a últimas fechas los nombres habían acabado por saturar el monumento original.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que rubio levantara la mirada y se dirigiera a sus silenciosos acompañantes, que ocultos detrás de un árbol seco aguardaban para no interrumpir la meditación que raramente mantenía callado y quieto al hiperactivo Uzumaki.

—Neji, Kiba, pueden hacerlo mejor, no insulten mis habilidades ninja ¡Dattebayo!

— ¡Idiota! Si no veníamos a emboscarte, solo a buscarte.

—Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿A mí? ¿De qué?

— ¡Idiota! ¿Para qué otra cosa te querría Neji?

—No sé, para decirme que Hinata-chan quiere una cita conmigo, no sé.

El rubio se llevó las manos a la cabeza anticipándose justo a tiempo al golpe propinado por el Hyūga, el can y el Inuzuka dejaron salir una risa socarrona mientras verificaban que alrededor no hubiera nadie más, el tema del que hablarían era delicado, demasiado como para arriesgarse a que algún incauto perdido escuchara, además de que esperaban a alguien más.

—Aquí viene el vago Nara. — dijo olfateando el aire.

—Lee viene detrás. — prosiguió.

Para cuando los cuatro estuvieron reunidos, el mayor usó su Dōjutsu e hizo una inspección visual, lo desactivó en cuanto se cercioró de que no había nadie más.

—Bien. — dijo tomando la palabra.

—Primero que nada quiero aclarar que sigo leal a la aldea y la gente de mi clan, pero tengo una prioridad que atender, y creo que si están aquí es porque piensan lo mismo. Vamos a actuar de una vez por todas y esto es lo que haremos…

.

— Muy buenos días señora Hyūga.

—Buenos días Ino, ya te dije que no es necesario que me digas así, sigo siendo la misma ¿Eh?

—Vale, vale, ¿A qué debo el honor de tan distinguida visita en esta humilde floristería? — respondió riéndose.

La castaña soltó un suspiro mientras se adentraba en la tienda. Desde que había sido asignada al grupo de Maito Gai sus sentimientos por su compañero de equipo habían sido más que evidentes para cualquiera que tuviera ojos en la cara. Desgraciadamente con esa misma transparencia con la que había sido descubierta, había sido claro también el poco interés que mostraba el otro por ese tierno afecto.

Por esa razón precisamente el día de su boda nadie parecía creer que era real. Incluso los miembros del clan Hyūga parecían incrédulos ante la aceptación de aquella chica como esposa legítima del líder del Bunke, que sin ser de una familia de renombre, que sin tener alguna técnica de línea sucesora, había tomado como sueño y meta conquistar un corazón, y con orgullo ese día ondeaba en alto la bandera de su victoria.

Incredulidad, eso seguía ahora siete años después del día que llegó de blanco al altar, y es que nadie comprendía y por lo visto nuca lo harían. Pretendientes no le faltaban a la maestra de armas, pero se aferraba al único chico que podría jurarse nunca la miraría como algo más que un blanco de entrenamiento, ella sabía que debía luchar y aunque su avance fuera invisible a ojo crítico, su empeño tuvo sus resultados y al muy estilo misterioso, propio del genio Hyūga, la rosa de hielo floreció de una extraña manera y le fue entregada junto con un corazón que por mucho tiempo estuvo oculto, temeroso de no ser capaz de corresponder con la misma devoción lo que el alma de esa mujer le daba. Pero así lo conoció, frío e imperturbable, así lo amaba, y cada día más al saberse correspondida.

—…Ella prefiere tulipanes, y justo esta mañana florecieron unos color púrpura, son muy raros, pero le van a encantar, son para Akiko-chan ¿Cierto?

La voz aguda de la rubia la saco de sus pensamientos y solo acertó a inclinar la cabeza, se acercó hasta el mostrador donde Ino había desaparecido para ir a la trastienda en busca de los dichosos tulipanes. Estando ahí parada no pudo evitar desviar la vista a todos los detalles que inundaban el local, un arreglo de girasoles estaba listo en una canasta con un lazo dorado, ramos de cerezos descansaban en jarrones de agua, algunas azucenas estaban solitarias brillando por méritos propios, azaleas en grupos luchaban por llamar la atención de algún cliente.

Cada arreglo expresaba un estilo muy diferente y había de todo pese a la estación difícil que se vivía; rosas, gladiolos, y calas en el elenco de del romanticismo, la mimosa, los claveles y los lirios ponían una nota más informal. Incluso parecía difícil que todos hubieran sido hechos por la misma persona…

_Flores…_

Cualquier chica recibía sus primeras flores en algún parque, el pórtico de su casa o hasta en algún restaurante, cualquier lugar que sirviera para cita, y por lo general se trataba de rosas en ramos abundantes. Sonrió vagamente, sus primeras flores ni siquiera podían llamarse así porque no había sido un plural. Se trataba de una lila, sin envoltorio ni listón, recién cortada del canto del lago que le fue entregada mientras estaba recostada en el tronco de un árbol, llena de sudor y tierra, con varios torrentes de chakra cerrados a causa del Jūken de su compañero que antes determinado a ganar, se mostraba en ese momento sumiso entregando el humilde presente.

Él no tenía ningún tipo de rubor mientras tendía la flor, o quizás sí, pero solo Hinata con el Byakugan activado podría haberlo visto, no le recitó ningún poema, no tenía preparado nada para hacer de ese momento un recuerdo con atardecer de fondo. Solo un sincero y apenas audible: "Para ti".

Decir "te amo" se acercaba más, pero habría sido demasiado repetitivo… un roce de labios… un abrazo que pareció eterno…

— ¡Ya volví!, están hermosas ¿No? Esa mujer tiene suerte, recibió el mejor regalo de cumpleaños; sus dos chicos son un encanto, y nacieron el mismo día que ella… ¿Cuántos cumplen? ¿Siete?

—Seis.

—Kiba se está esmerando con la fiesta ¿Van a ir?

—Neji irá quizás solo un rato, ya sabes, le toca hacer guardia ¿Tú?

—Por supuesto, aunque quizás llegue un poco tarde, tengo cita con el médico.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes, parece que el veneno de ese ninja no fue tan bueno que digamos.

— ¿Y el bebé?

—Aquí se quedará otros dos meses, está bien, pero es el protocolo, ya sabes cómo exageran.

Tenten miró el abultado vientre de la Yamanaka, después de tantos años la rubia había prescindido de su "amor libre". Le daba gusto por ella, se le veía sonriente, con ese aire tan puro de quien a futuro espera encontrar una tierna sonrisa esperándola a la puerta del colegio. Llevaba un vestido sin curvas, y esa era la razón por la que a veces a modo de broma se quejaba de haber perdido la figura, pero si alguien conocía de los sueños que guardaba en la mirada azul bien podía ser la castaña, porque en cuanto ella supo que esperaba un bebé, sus deseos entonces ya habían sido todos satisfechos, se sintió tan completa, tan dichosa, que más de una vez la habían pillado ensayando la canción que un día le cantaría a su pequeño… pensando en voz alta el nombre que tendría…

Para cuando se percató, el arreglo estaba listo, la habilidad de la florista era sorprendente y no perdió la oportunidad de decírselo, y aunque todos sus arreglos por lo general podían competir solo entre ellos en cuanto a originalidad y majestuosidad, simplemente desde hacía siete años prefería las flores solas.

Se despidió con su adquisición para la esposa de Kiba, debía encontrarse con Kazuki afuera, había divagado demasiado en un día, pero ¿Quién podía culparla? A estas horas Neji ya habría afinado detalles con los otros chicos, el plan comenzaría su marcha, y los recuerdos serían lo único que le quedaría.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_"La frase" de apertura es del poema "Escucha lo que no te digo" propiedad intelectual de Pablo Neruda… creo que sí lo puse pero uno nunca sabe quien aún así le encuentra el detalle XD_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. Cuarto Acto

_La felicidad humana generalmente no se logra con grandes golpes de suerte que pueden ocurrir pocas veces, sino con pequeñas cosas que ocurren todos los días._

_Benjamin Franklin_

**Cuarto Acto**

El clima de ese día había sido el más benevolente que habían tenido desde que empezó la época de días raros. La ciudad había sido reconstruida en sus puntos más importantes, y tras años en los cuales los civiles creyeron terminada la guerra, los shinobi seguían saliendo a combatir a sus agresores, siendo posiblemente la única gran aldea ninja en pie. Pero nada podía revelarse, el pánico no iba a ayudar en nada y por mucho dolor que cada guerrero cargara, debía salir a las calles sonriendo tranquilamente.

Y si bien las sonrisas eran falsas en su mayoría, esa mañana el joven Inuzuka marchaba a casa con la más radiante de las felicidades a flor de piel cargando una gran caja de color azul brillante con un lazo rojo envolviendo el paquete, un gran ramo de flores de todo tipo y un par de cajas pequeñas envueltas en color morado. Su peludo compañero marchaba a su lado, equilibrando sobre su lomo otra caja grande, solo que siendo en esta, el envoltorio rojo con el lazo azul.

Cruzaron sin prisa las calles, estaban a buen tiempo y a medida que pasaban por entre la gente esta los miraba arqueando las cejas, cediéndoles el paso y comenzando a murmurar sobre los destinatarios, que si bien eran conocidos, el hecho de ver a un shinobi tan afanosamente ocupado en esa clase de detalles resultaba entre conmovedor y extraño.

Llegó aquél joven a su casa, cruzó el pequeño jardín de acceso, abrió la puerta haciendo uso de sus grandes habilidades para no perder ni el equilibrio ni la carga. Pasó la sala, el comedor, la cocina y llegó hasta el patio de servicio donde ya estaba preparado todo para recibir a sus amigos. Dejó toda su carga en una mesa destinada para los regalos y se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para encontrarse con quien, en otros tiempos, jamás se abría imaginado ver en una fiesta. Desplegó una sonrisa y tendió su mano al líder del Bunke Hyūga, luego su esposa y finalmente se agachó a la altura del pequeño que venía con ellos.

—Hola Kazuki, Kenshi y Monshi ya bajan, están terminando de arreglarse. — le dijo mientras lo despeinaba afectuosamente.

—Gracias Kiba-san. — dijo de dientes para afuera, porque si había algo que molestaba al hijo de Neji, era que le desacomodaran el cabello, herencias al fin y al cabo.

Apenas terminaba de incorporarse cuando dos sombras se le lanzaron encima derribándolo por completo, Tenten había ya sacado un kunai lista para la batalla como siempre, pero su marido la sujetó por la muñeca, las dos sombras eran un niño que recordaba a un Kiba de la academia y una niña que si en esos tiempos el Inuzuka hubiera usado dos coletas bien pudiera haber pasado por chica:

— ¡Te atrapamos! — dijeron al mismo tiempo. La carcajada del padre pillado rompió la tensión que la maestra de armas aún mostraba con arma en mano.

—Par de bribones. Váyanse a jugar.

Los dos se quitaron de encima situándose a cada lado del otro niño presente.

—Ven, Kazuki-kun, tenemos que enseñarte algo. — dijo ella mientras jalaba del brazo de su visita que se mostraba ya muy acostumbrado a los afectos que le daba la pequeña. El otro gemelo solo sonrió a los invitados con el gesto clásico de cualquier miembro de clan: la nariz arrugada, los ojos cerrados y los colmillos mostrados en todo su esplendor, para luego correr detrás de su hermana.

—A que sí te asustaron ¿Eh Kiba? — dijo la castaña guardando su kunai de nuevo, el aludido se rió un poco rascándose la cabeza.

—La verdad es que sí, los he estado entrenando bien creo yo, pero pasen, llegan temprano, son los primeros, voy por Akiko.

La pareja quedó sola en el jardín, él cargaba con los tulipanes que hacía unos momentos habían comprado en la florería Yamanaka y se las tendió a su compañera con una mirada que decía claramente "Yo no se las voy a dar", ella las tomó resignada, su anfitrión no tardó en estar de vuelta junto con su muy efusiva esposa que apenas vio a Tenten, se lanzó a saludarla y bombardearla con una sarta de palabras que la castaña apenas entendía, de lo que sí fue consciente, es del casi desmayo que le dio a la mujer en cuanto le entregó el precioso ramo de exóticas flores, que junto con el entregado por su marido fue puesto en agua inmediatamente.

En pocos minutos el no tan pequeño patio estaba lleno de amigos y familiares del clan, no estaban todos por supuesto, solo aquellos que pudieron hacer un espacio en la apretada agenda que el Rokudaime tenía para cada uno.

La comida duró solo el tiempo que le tomó llegar a la mesa al fanático del ramen y al recién llegado Akimichi, pero para fortuna de los demás invitados, la voz de la experiencia les anticipó a comer antes de que el par llegara. Y así, mientras los niños corrían de un lado a otro de la casa, los adultos tenían como centro de atención a un rubio de ojos azules contando entre cada plato su última más grande hazaña…

—Cuando el consejo le negó el puesto de Hokage a la muerte de Tsunade-sama, pensé que el mundo se le vendría encima, pero míralo, aquí sigue. — comentó un inexpresivo Shino a la única persona que se mantenía a distancia del ruedo.

—Es Naruto ¿Qué esperabas? No se ahoga en vasos de agua… por eso Uchiha no ha vencido, y nunca lo hará.

—… ¿Ya lo tienes todo listo Neji?

—Todo.

—El clan Aburame está contigo.

—Gracias.

La tarde pasó amena, aunque muchos tuvieron que retirarse para continuar con sus deberes, entre ellos Neji, que ahora estaba en su puesto del lado oeste de la muralla flanqueado por dos miembros más de su clan.

—Arata, muévete hacía el norte harás pareja con Konohamaru Sarutobi, Daichi, tú vas al sur te espera Kurenai Yuhi.

—Si, Neji-san.

Los dos ninjas partieron hacia donde se les había indicado. La noche se acercaba, cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos, sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

.

El bosque no era tan denso como en otros tiempos, pero había árboles suficientes como para moverse adecuadamente, los cuatro avanzaban a paso veloz, apenas y haciendo ruido. Las capas negras se encargaban de camuflarlos perfectamente, el líder al frente.

—En ningún momento nos vamos a separar, la última vez casi me cuesta la guerra, ¿Entendido?

—Sí, Sasuke-sama. — respondieron los tres al tiempo en que se acercaban peligrosamente a la muralla que pretendía proteger la aldea de ellos.

Desde su sitio fue perfectamente capaz de distinguir ese chakra tan cargado de rencor, abrió los ojos con el Dōjutsu en su fase activa y pudo verle, venía por su lado y demasiado rápido, con él; Taka. Necesitaba llamar a algún apoyo. Tan rápido como pudo hizo una invocación, pero apenas la avecilla emprendía el vuelo una espada de imponente hoja se encargó de desaparecerla en un solo movimiento.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?

—Somos más rápidos ¿Verdad?

—Muévete Hyūga, hoy vengo solo por el Jinchūriki.

— ¿Ahora se llama así?

El líder de Taka se lanzó con un Chidori cargado en el puño derecho, por su parte el defensor de la muralla se fue sin rodeos con su _Hakke Hyaku Nijyu Hanshō_ desde el principio, pero no solo contra su agresor, alcanzó a la chica y al más alto que trataron de pasar a su lado, pero el otro se le escapó usando su habilidad para desmaterializarse dejando la descarga de chacra al aire.

La batalla era desigual meditando en el número de atacantes, pero no en vano era considerado uno de los ninjas más efectivos de toda la aldea, y haciendo honor a su título de genio, se las arregló para mantener el nivel, necesitaba un refuerzo, uno solo que se hiciera cargo de la mujer y el albino, entonces podría hacer algo mejor que escapar de las descargas eléctricas y luchar por no caer presa del sharingan.

Maldijo su suerte al estar solo, maldijo a la pelirroja por ser inmune a sus golpes y poder regenerar sus puntos de chakra, al espadachín por no poder tocarlo, al más alto por parecer que nada le afectaba, especialmente al moreno por ser el causante de todas las desgracias de la aldea desde que puso el pie en la guarida de Orochimamru.

Mantuvo la esperanza de que usando las técnicas llamativas del Uchiha podrían ser vistos por los otros guardias. Estaba molesto, por cada golpe que acertaba él, le llegaban dos.

Katon Gōkakyū no jutsu; la llamarada de fuego pasó al lado del defensor de Konoha y aprovechó para preparar su golpe; Hakkeshō Kaiten.

El Uchiha menor había visto tantas veces esa técnica que aunque no la podía recrear a precisión, ya entendía perfectamente cómo funcionaba y no cayó. Y si a técnicas sencillas se iban él tenía su Chidori Nagashi.

La corriente eléctrica solo deshizo un clon que el sharingan reconoció un poco tarde entre el humo que había ya para luego anticipar a su dueño que se preparara el Hakke Kūshō.

—Eres un imbécil iluso Hyūga, debiste dejar la aldea cuando te di la oportunidad. — le dijo el traidor.

¿En qué momento? ¿Cómo?

De alguna manera lo perdió de vista, de alguna manera el desgraciado había encontrado su único punto ciego…

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_No será el mejor de los capítulos ni yo una experta narrando batallas, pero hice lo mejor que pude._

_¿Dudas? __Review=Respuesta XD_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. Quinto Acto

_Lo que más nos aproxima a una persona es esa despedida, cuando acabamos separándonos, porque el sentimiento y el juicio no quieren ya marchar juntos._

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

**Quinto Acto**

Ya la noche estaba sobre la aldea, y sin embargo, nadie parecía querer detener la fiesta, los chicos tenían energía suficiente como para seguir dando vueltas y jugar a los ninjas toda la noche, pero el rubio Uzumaki tenía deberes que atender y ya había llegado a la edad en que las responsabilidades eran ineludibles… hubiera puesto más atención en la técnica de su sensei para evitarlas.

Con las manos en la nuca caminaba tranquilo de vuelta a su punto de vigilancia sin prisa, pero había algo que mantenía al usualmente hiperactivo shinobi apacible con el seño fruncido, quizás era imaginación suya pero un chakra conocido se acercaba descaradamente si cubrirse, como si lo llamara, una explosión a lo lejos detuvo abruptamente su paso y se giró hacia uno de los puntos perimetrales del muro de la villa: el puesto de Neji… pero antes de que pudiera correr en esa dirección un golpe que apenas esquivo le impidió cumplir su cometido.

Las cuatro capas ondeaban frente a él, lo rodearon y sin monólogos absurdos y remembranzas del pasado se fueron en su contra…

.

— ¿Tenten?

La esposa de Kiba se acercó despacio a la maestra de armas que de un momento a otro había perdido el semblante alegre y se dejó caer sobre una silla cercana,.

—Neji…— mustió antes de soltar un par de lágrimas. Los otros entendieron al momento porque justo cuando ella soltó su llanto una onda causada por el choque de chakra se formaba en un punto de la muralla.

La misión de Taka no era secreta, eso era más que obvio, pero al cuarteto parecía no importarle que toda la fuerza shinobi de la aldea se les fuera encima, es más, el líder complacido miró como los sobrevivientes a los diez años de batallas se arremolinaban mirándolos con odio, rencor… miedo. La evacuación de los civiles ya comenzaba, estaban consternados, se suponía que ya estaban en paz, pero ahora que eran consientes de su ignorancia solo les quedaba seguir el protocolo si bien querían sobrevivir.

Los Inuzuka llegaron, Tenten aún con los ojos ligeramente hinchados liderando a los Bunke Hyūga, Shino y los suyos tomaron posición. El resto de los ninjas se dispersaron a lo largo de la muralla, esperando al resto de la compañía que, pensaron, traería el traidor Uchiha.

.

Ruinas… apenas eso quedaba después del devastador intercambio de ataques de los ninjas de la hoja y los de Taka, no quedaba más que un par de casa a lo lejos, uno de los seis rostros de los Hokage de la aldea y un ala del hospital donde se atendía a los que llegaban arrastrándose ahí, no más…

Increíble… el equipo de Sasuke tenía una coordinación perfecta, una que ni el siete logró en sus mejores años, no se separaban y es que no por nada, hacía ya varios años que el vengador haciendo uso de su genio acopló las habilidades de esos esbirros de Orochimaru para su beneficio, las perfeccionó y las aumentó con el único fin de complacer los deseos de su perdida alma y retorcida mente.

Tenten lanzó una nueva oleada de kunais para hacer una distracción y su equipo lograra un ataque certero, la mitad se impacto contra la enorme espada del albino y la otra solo atravesó una cortina de agua que apenas recobraba su forma sólida se burlaba de los intentos por pillarle.

Tristeza… frustración… rencor… impotencia… mil cosas le pasaban por la mente a la mujer del cabello castaño, se burlaba de ella particularmente, por no ser capaz de realizar con magnificencia un genjutsu o ninjutsu letal, por ser kunoichi de ataque a distancia, que contra un especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo era inútil cada arma arrojadiza que sacara del pergamino.

Pero aún no perdía y se lo demostraría, de la _señora Hyūga_ nadie se burla.

Por otro lado Kiba estaba ya harto de no poder siquiera acercarse a la chica que tenía enfrente, mala elección había hecho para oponente, la muy maldita se había bañado en perfume y ya no soportaba su nariz el mareo que le causaba, miro a su izquierda, Akamaru y los dos sobrevivientes Haimaru Sankyodai, legado de su hermana, a la derecha, su mujer… todos con el mismo problema, todos excepto una…

— ¡Akiko!

.

Ya no tenía ningún caso el contenerse, ningún caso el dejarse vencer, los dos ninjas ya habían perdido demasiado como para regalar su vida al que una vez fuese su mejor amigo. La triste realidad de su situación era que ambos estaban liberando su chakra más peligroso tratando de terminar de romper el lazo que los unió en la que debió ser su tierna infancia.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Prepárate! ¡Nunca te voy a perdonar lo que le hiciste a Sakura-chan!

Ese nombre de nuevo, ese que se había vuelto un tabú entre aquellos que aún a esas alturas les conocían como los nueve novatos, ese nombre que hizo un ligero eco en la cabeza del traidor.

—Sakura… yo no le pedí nada… ¡Yo nunca le pedí nada! ¡No me culpes a mí por lo que ella nunca entendió!

La batalla de las dos fieras, porque de humanos ya no tenían siquiera la apariencia, continuó logrando que los fuegos cruzados de ambos pusieran en riesgo a los demás que también luchaban. La maestra de armas estaba ofuscada por el calor, debilitada por la maldita espada que le quitaba el chakra que podía, y el corte de su costado que no le facilitaba muchos movimientos.

Lee llegó apenas y a tiempo para apartar a su compañera de un nuevo ataque.

—Escucha Tenten, envía a los chicos a buscar a Neji.

—Él está bien, lo sé, el clan Hyūga es el más poderoso de Konoha, podemos vencerlo.

—No te discuto eso, pero solo tienes miembros del Bunke de tu lado, serán muy fuertes, pero les cortaron el espíritu desde niños, si no está Neji no van a sacar su verdadero poder.

El especialista en taejutsu se mostraba serio, cosa muy extraña en él, los años le habían caído bien y aunque de vez en cuando tuviera algunos arranques de efusividad como solía pasarle a Maito Gai, no era ningún imbécil, era un ninja en todo su justo derecho, ella se mordió los labios, pero finalmente envió a su compañía a buscar a su esposo y al líder de ellos.

—Bien Tenten, ahora despreocúpate, la bestia verde de Konoha está con la maestra de armas ¡Y ganaremos o si no yo…!

— ¡Cállate y muévete Lee!

Ambos se quedaron con el combate en manos.

—Tenten-san— llamó uno de los chicos.

— ¿En dónde está Kazuki-chan? — le preguntó con notoria preocupación por el joven heredero de su rama.

—Con los otros chicos en…

Mientras señalaba un punto en lo que quedaba de aldea un grito de horror cruzó el viento, un grito que desgarraba la garganta de su dueña y retumbaba en el corazón del horrorizado ninja de verde que se quedó con la mano en el aire; una técnica perfecta, una técnica que combinaba las dos mejores que el traidor Uchiha sabía hacer, un relámpago azul con una tormenta de fuego negro se lanzó contra el Kyūbi casi liberado totalmente que no pudo parar el ataque y fue arrastrado por la poderosa corriente para impactarse justo en el sitio donde momentos antes Tenten juraba que estaban los chicos.

Solo un par de segundos, solo un mísero par de segundos fue lo que duró todo; el fuego, el relámpago, el ataque, dos ridículos segundos en los que inútilmente la desesperada madre quiso correr al sitio…

Solo quedaba el moreno de pie, más por mero orgullo que por fuerzas reales era que sus rodillas no se doblaban. Había vencido, finalmente el último obstáculo para consumar su venganza estaba frente a él inerte, irreconocible y envuelto en llamas, sintió que desfallecía. Una mueca se formó en su rostro mientras la chispa de la locura se apoderaba de sus rojas pupilas, después de tanto tiempo había demostrado ser el mejor.

— ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! —herida como estaba, tanto en cuerpo como en alma, apenas viendo por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, con una katana se lanzó en contra del infeliz que acababa de arrebatarle todo lo que le importaba, pudo haberlo matado, pudo ajusticiarlo con el acero que sostenía en las manos, pero olvidó que Sasuke no había ido solo. La gran espada Samehada se interpuso en su camino mientras una patada la lanzó fuera de cualquier posibilidad de un nuevo ataque.

Jūgo sostenía a su apenas vivo líder que ahora veía su gris mundo volverse negro con la última imagen de una kunoichi vencida sobre la tierra, una mujer abatida maldiciéndolo desde el fondo de su alma, pero ya nada importaba, su misión estaba terminada.

Nuevamente Tenten se puso de pie y con grito de guerra se lanzó al ataque, así lo hizo tantas veces como pudo.

—Suigetsu, déjala. — pidió el otro joven no sabiendo exactamente qué sentir que por ella, pena no era apropiado. El shinobi de las cejas abundantes no le había costado trabajo, no le mató, de cualquier forma y aunque aquél tenía un algo que le daba fuerzas para seguir de pie, esta mujer le causaba algo más ¿Era ese el sentimiento de la unión?

Miró hacia donde la técnica de su jefe había causado el destrozo, miró aquél cuerpo que yacía aún envuelto en las llamas.

—Suigetsu, vámonos ya. — le dijo nuevamente cargando al moreno completamente inconsciente.

— ¿Y la remolacha? — preguntó el albino perfilando su espada para acabar con la existencia de su escuálida oponente.

—Estaba con los que quedaban del clan de los perros. — respondió el mayor, pero antes de que el espadachín pudiera hacerle daño alguno a la maestra de armas, dos miembros del clan que habían sido vencidos momentos antes por Jūgo salieron al frente, uno detuvo el golpe con la katana que su señora había soltado mientras que el otro se la llevaba del lugar.

Ella no quería creerlo, no podía ser cierto, entreabrió los ojos y vio al joven que la llevaba en brazos, Daichi, el hombre de confianza de Neji, el guardaespaldas de Kazuki…

_Kazuki…_

Todo se volvió negro, la opresión de su corazón poco a poco cedió… tenía que ser un sueño…

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_¿Qué cinismo el mío verdad? Tanto tiempo y les traigo esto._

_¿Amenazas de muerte? ¿Cartas bomba? ¿Tomates?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	7. Fin de la función

_Lo que habéis heredado de vuestros padres, volvedlo a ganar a pulso o no será vuestro._

_Proverbio popular_

**Fin de la Función**

Silencio… para ella solo había silencio… podía ver a las personas moverse a su alrededor, al médico cerrando sus heridas, a los shinobi ir y venir buscando rastros del traidor.

Para cuando el sol rayaba el horizonte el humo se había disipado, las cenizas de la aldea se levantaron con un ligero viento que sopló ululando fría y tristemente.

Tenten se había rehusado a quedarse en cama como le habían indicado, estaba de pie al frente de los que quedaban del Bunke Hyūga. Uno de ellos la tenía tomada del hombro haciendo un intento por reconfortar a la mujer que apenas parecía presente mirando fijamente algún punto del cielo. Se abrazó a sí misma, pues el viento soplaba con más fuerza como queriendo llevarse consigo el aroma a muerte y tristeza que el último gran ataque de los enemigos había traído.

Hiashi y sus hijas llegaron el algún momento y se pusieron al frente de ella, él la miró relajando un poco su siempre duro semblante, la maestra de armas no parecía percatarse de que lo tenía en frente, así que él se sintió en libertad de tomar su rostro y levantarlo para obligarle a verle. Sus ojos cafés estaban cristalizados por el rastro de lágrimas que no se animaban a salir delatando el mayor de los tormentos que cualquier mujer, que cualquier madre pudiera soportar.

Esa expresión delatora debió ser lo que consiguió penetrar el corazón de su sobrino. Se acercó despacio y le besó la frente.

—Hija mía, las penas de hoy no deben ser más que un recuerdo mañana. — le dijo en tono suave.

Hinata fue la segunda, con el rostro bajo la abrazó suavemente y ambas se quedaron así, Tenten apenas pudo ser capaz de levantar un poco los brazos queriendo corresponder el gesto de quien fuera su mejor amiga desde que fue miembro oficial del clan. Sabía perfectamente que el acto debía contarlo doble ya que Hanabi se reflejaba en su hermana mayor, siendo demasiado retraída en ese aspecto como para hacerlo por sí misma.

Poco a poco el jardín de la academia que sirvió de hospital improvisado se fue vaciando de familiares y amigos para solo quedar aquellos que necesitaban ser atenidos. Se soltó del abrazo de su amiga y después de que el Sōke se fuera, giró hacia los chicos que eran leales a Neji, habían permanecido a su lado desde el momento en que la separaron del espadachín albino.

—Es hora de irnos. — les dijo ella con un tono de voz seco, áspero y bajo.

Los shinobi la obedecieron, y en una nube de humo el grupo desapareció del fúnebre lugar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Es el funeral de tus chicos.

Preguntó desde su sitio en la cama un apenas consiente Neji.

—También del tuyo. — le respondió con voz queda un joven desde el otro lado de la cortina que protegía al convaleciente ninja de las corrientes de aire. Kiba movió la tela plástica que lo separaba de su compañero, se le notaba increíblemente cambiado; no estaba sonriendo ni bromeando, irreconocible por completo.

— ¿Cómo te fue?

—La pelirroja casi me quema la nariz, pero pudimos con ella, hicimos lo que nos dijiste…

— ¿Todo bien entonces? Ella sería la única capaz de arruinarnos todo.

—Todo perfecto, Akiko y yo la pusimos en el ataque de Sasuke cuando Naruto abrió las colas de zorro para cubrirnos ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es que Uchiha no te mató?

—No importa que tus tejidos se dañen mientras mantengas los órganos a salvo.

— ¿Cómo?

— Chakra, lo use para desviar la corriente del chidori solo a los músculos.

— Pero…

La puerta se abrió despacio y el par detuvo su conversación. La cortina proyectaba la sombra de una mujer que entraba a paso lento seguida por un chico alto y delgado. Nadie dijo nada. Tenten y Lee se acercaron hasta su compañero y amigo, este les miró por unos momentos y luego por cansancio cerró los ojos mientras su esposa se sentaba a su lado y recargaba suavemente su cabeza en el pecho de su marido y sollozaba en un tono casi inaudible.

Kiba giró el rostro y se mordió ligeramente el labio, se rascó la cabeza despacio como si dudara en decir algo pero a último momento decidió que lo mejor era quedarse callado y terminó con las manos en los bolsillos viendo la bolsa de suero de su compañero como si esta tuviera los secretos de la vida en el goteo que bajaba por la manguerilla conectada al brazo de Neji.

Silencio… eso dominaba la habitación aún con dos de los ninjas más extrovertidos en ella.

Silencio… uno inquebrantable y más profundo que el del día en que el sensei del equipo de la llama de la juventud cayó en batalla.

Silencio… solo se escuchaba el llanto de una mujer.

— Kazuki… mi bebé…— hubo un momento en que ella ya no podía sofocarse más tuvo que levantar la voz.

—Mi Kazuki…

Como alma en pena repetía lo mismo una y otra vez entre lágrimas, Kiba no podía hacer más que buscar desesperadamente algo en la habitación, Lee de momento reaccionó de un lapso de ensimismamiento y sonriendo levantó los pulgares:

—No llores Tenten-chan, Naruto-kun no puede ser tan mal tutor.

El Inuzuka abrió los ojos a más no poder mientras Neji arrugaba el seño aún con los ojos cerrados y Tenten prácticamente dejaba de respirar.

—Grandísimo imbécil…— dijo sacando los colmillos el shinobi a su lado.

—Aún no le decíamos.

La bestia verde de Konoha sintió la urgente necesidad de esconderse detrás de lo que fuera.

— ¿Naruto? — repitió ella quedamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?... ¿Neji?

Por respuesta el aludido se incorporó de su cama no sin bastante dificultad y levantó la mano a seña de que los otros dos guardaran silencio.

—No sabes mentir Tenten.

Así de simple, así de directo se lo dijo como cuando pedía el periódico en la mañana.

—Si te lo hubiéramos dicho, Uchiha hubiera visto toda la mentira en tus ojos aún sin el sharingan, mi tío no habría creído nada, nadie lo hubiera hecho, porque no puedes mentir.

En un arranque de emociones encontradas ella se levantó de golpe y empujó a su esposo obligándolo a quedar recostado de nuevo, iba a golpearlo de eso no había nuda, así que sus compañeros intervinieron y recibieron por ello un par de patadas y jaloneos que empezaron fuertes pero que poco a poco no eran más que reproches acompañados de otras lágrimas y una sarta de palabras no precisamente muy propias para una dama decente, pero estaba tranquila, la mayor alegría de su vida estaba a salvo.

— ¿Ese era el plan desde el principio? — preguntó ligeramente más calmada sin voltear a verlo.

—… Si, lo que te dijimos fue solo para hacerte a la idea de que Kazuki se iba.

— ¿Cómo hiciste que Uchiha…?

—Un ninja de la aldea le sirve de informante, hice una conversación indiscreta con Shikamaru aclarando que iba a estar solo en mi guardia…

Tenten nuevamente se recostó en su esposo, no podía reclamarle nada porque había procedido con un plan perfecto, casi asegurándose una muerte trágica, casi matándola de dolor… pero ahora todo debía estar bien, debía de serlo ahora que su pequeño no se convertiría en uno de tantos pájaros enjaulados.

Kiba salió sin despedirse, los tres aún tenían mucho de qué hablar y se supone que él estuviera ya en el funeral de sus críos. Afuera el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo solo con algunas nubes pasajeras haciendo sombras a lapsos cortos. Se detuvo un momento a mirarlas, ahora el vago Nara tenía una razón más para embelesarse con ellas, estuvieran donde estuvieran aquellas niñas seguro también tendrían sus ojos oscuros en el cielo, y ellas estarían con sus dos chicos, también con Kazuki y el pequeño Gai.

¿Quién lo diría? Naruto, el eterno soltero de Konoha con seis niños a su cuidado… probablemente los niños terminarían cuidándolo a él. Rió de su propio chiste un segundo y siguió su camino poniéndose de nuevo la máscara para interpretar su papel en la farsa que habían armado.

.

_El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo solo con algunas nubes pasajeras haciendo sombras a lapsos cortos._ Se detuvo un momento a mirarlas, sus ojos blancos se clavaron en ellas y no pudo evitar el pensar qué sucedería con sus padres en esos momentos. Sintió una mano recargarse sobre su hombro, volteó a ver y se encontró con un sonriente rubio.

—Ellos estarán bien, va a pasar un buen rato antes de que Sasuke vuelva a poner un pie en la aldea, aunque no creo que lo haga, si estoy muerto ya no tiene a que volver… y nosotros… cuando ustedes estén listos ¡Seremos el as bajo la manga de Konoha!

— ¿El rokudaime lo sabe? —preguntó una de las niñas de Shikamaru.

—No, el viejo ni tiene idea, pero nos lo va a agradecer.

El niño lo miró con detenimiento, parecía muy seguro de ello tal y como su padre lo describía; fuerte, decidido, idealista, inquebrantable… idiota. Naruto estaba en el suelo lloriqueando de dolor porque Monshi Inuzuka se había lanzado a abrazarlo y en el acto le había tocado las heridas. Aprovechando el tenerlo ahí, el hermano gemelo de la niña se abalanzó hasta quedar encima también haciéndole pareja la pequeña copia de Lee, mientras dos niñas rubias de ojos obscuros gritaban por detenerlos ya que podrían ser descubiertos. Kazuki arqueó una ceja, si los lloriqueos del Uzumaki no los descubrían los gritos de esas dos histéricas sí lo harían.

Suspiró con un ligero fastidio en lo que pareció una grabación de su padre cuando era Chūnin, se acomodó la mochila con sus cosas y siguió por el camino que le había indicado que tomara apenas dejara la aldea.

—Todos juntos pequeño, que te guste o no ya somos un equipo. — le dijo Naruto mientras lo tomaba por la mochila y lo levantaba para acomodarlo en su hombro.

— ¡Naruto san! ¡Esto es ridículo puedo caminar solo! — chilló el niño, aunque de haber querido se habría bajado solo. Miró hacia arriba nuevamente y recordó las palabras de su padre cuando se despidió la noche anterior:

—Tu nombre significa: "el primero de una nueva generación"… y esto es lo que puedo hacer por ti para que se cumpla.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_n.n_

_¿Sigo en su lista negra? Espero que con tanta miel que puse no._

_Muchas gracias por leer, por los reviews que me hacen tan feliz aunque este fic no sea ni el más largo ni el más nuevo de la página._

_¡Hasta otro fic!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
